Dragon Fist
|similar='Penetrate! Spirit of Saiyans' }} Dragon Fist (龍拳, Ryū-Ken) also known as Dragon Fist Explosion (龍拳爆発, Ryū-Ken Bakuhatsu) or Super Dragon Fist (超龍拳, Chou Ryū-Ken) is the only attack Goku comes up with completely by himself. He begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target, the energy will explode out into the form of an enormous golden dragon which bears a great resemblance to Shenron and then finally collides into the target, possibly destroying it in its path or leaving a gaping hole, hence the name "Dragon Fist". Goku first used it as a Super Saiyan 3 against Hirudegarn. He later used it on Super 17, Eis Shenron, and Omega Shenron. However, it only directly killed Hirudegarn and Eis Shenron, although it allowed Goku to win against Super 17 by firing a Kamehameha to vaporize the evil Android afterwards. Goku's usage of the Dragon Fist in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT show that the move's origins might hails from the first ''Dragon Ball'' anime and might be an updated version of the Penetrate! technique Goku used to kill King Piccolo. The execution of the move is virtually identical to the Penetrate! move, minus the initial Kamehameha and, instead of a golden dragon, a silhouette of a Great Ape appears as Goku's inner powers. The Super Dragon Fist reappears when Goku kills Eis Shenron as a Super Saiyan 4. Goku punches through the Dragon, immobilizing him, and falling before Goku's feet. Then, Goku punches Eis in his back, erupting in a brutal explosion with the Super Dragon. This method of the attack is Goku's Ultimate Blast in his Super Saiyan 4 form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In this version, Super Saiyan 4 Goku strikes a fighting pose before dashing instantly at his foe and kicking him into the air. Then, he proceeds to deliver a brutal punch to the gut, which makes the target drop to the ground. Finally, Goku charges the Dragon Fist and strikes the foe's back with it summoning the huge dragon with an aura of flames around it. After the dragon circles the skies it then comes crashing down at the enemy, inflicting massive damage. In Video Games This is the one of the few rush attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series capable of being executed against giant characters, such as Great Apes and Lord Slug in his Giant Form, since Goku first used it against the giant demon Hirudegarn. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, when Goku uses the Dragon Fist, he finishes the attack by using a Kiai. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Gogeta (the fusion of Goku and Vegeta) is able to use this attack (even though he never used it in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn or in Dragon Ball GT). Super Dragon Fist The Super Dragon Fist is the enhanced version of the Dragon Fist that appears in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Infinite World. Goku, in a Super Saiyan transformation, begins to gather energy for a Spirit Bomb, but he can't fully control it. Instead, he absorbs the massive amount of energy into his body, which covers him from head to toe in a blue aura with sparks surrounding him. He then proceeds to throw a punch that takes the form of a giant golden dragon which devours the unlucky target and inflicts a massive amount of damage. Super Dragon Fist is also the name of Goku's desperation attack in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension. Goku, as a Super Saiyan, uses Instant Transmission to get close enough and attack the opponent with punches and kicks. Then, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and uses the Dragon Fist. Finally, he charges and uses the Super Spirit Bomb. Trivia The name of the attack is called Dragon Fist. Ironically, it only actually killed dragons (Hirudegarn and Eis Shenron) Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques